


A sweeter Scent

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha!Sami Callihan, omega!Jake Crist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Jake has some news, and he isn't sure what Sami's reaction will be if he tells him about it. Fortunately, his friend Leon is there to help him.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 5





	A sweeter Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where the members of oVe are Sami, Jake, Fulton and Leon (OC). Leon is a Beta and Jake's childhood friend.

"Fuck, I have a problem," Jake said while pacing up and down the locker room.

His friend Leon was currently the only other person there. He stopped lacing up his boots and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

With a sigh, Leon continued to get dressed. "Why haven't you changed yet? We're having a match later tonight."

"Yeah... I can't wrestle anymore."

"Why? Are you injured?"

"No..."

Leon was losing his patience. "Now spit out what your problem is, or I'm gonna kick you in the face."

Jake's eyes widened, and he stopped walking around. "No, you can't... Please promise me you won't tell Sami."

His request confused the Beta. Sami and Jake were usually so close. He didn't know that they had any secrets from each other. Maybe Jake's problem was more serious than he had thought?

"Okay, I promise you."

Jake still hesitated, looking down at his hands. "I... I'm pregnant."

Leon's jaw dropped to the floor before he smiled widely. "But that's wonderful-"

"It's not!" Jake interrupted him. "This wasn't planned. Sami and I aren't even mates."

"But you love him, don't you?"

"Oh, no." The Omega shook his head. "We're just friends with benefits. He helps me out when I go into heat."

Leon got up, stepped in front of him and placed his hands on Jake's shoulders. "You're my best friend. I've known you almost your entire life. You don't need to lie to me."

The expression on Jake's face changed, and tears filled his eyes. "Yes, I love him! I love him more than I've ever loved anyone else. But now he will hate me because I forgot to take my pill sometimes. He trusted me with this, and I fucked up!"

"Hey, calm down." Leon pulled him into a hug. "You should tell him the truth. I'm sure he feels the same for you."

Jake moved away from him. "I can't talk to him now. He will smell that I'm pregnant before I'll have a chance to tell him. His nose is so good."

Leon pondered for a while, then suggested, "Let me talk to him."

"No..." Jake shook his head again. "I don't like that."

"Come on, you can trust me," the Beta said. "How about you wait in another room? I'll call you and keep the phone in my pocket. So you can listen to us without Sami knowing."

After a moment of consideration, Jake agreed to it. "Okay."

Later that day, Leon confronted Sami in the locker room while Jake was in a room close by, listening to the conversation on his phone.

"Hey Sami, I gotta talk to you."

"What's up?" the Alpha asked with a cheerful smile.

Seeing him like that helped Leon to relax a little. "You've been spending a lot of time with my friend lately. How serious are you about this?"

Sami furrowed his eyebrows. His smile vanished. "Why do you suddenly care about that?"

"You know Jake really likes you, and I don't want you to get his hopes up if-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sami interrupted him. "I'm not gonna discuss that with you."

The tension was almost unbearable for Jake. He unconsciously started to bite his nails. The conversation wasn't going the way they had hoped. Sami wasn't in a good mood today.

Despite that, Leon tried to stay calm. "He's my friend and I-"

"So what? That doesn't mean I need your _ blessing  _ or some shit. What do you even know about the bond between an Alpha and an Omega? You're just a Beta-" Sami gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Leon recognized the genuine tone of Sami's apology. He was oVe's leader, but he had never looked down on Leon because of him being a Beta. "I know, but I'm serious about this. Jake is-"

"Wait!" Sami's expression changed again. "Where is he? Is he okay? Oh my god..." His eyes widened. "He's pregnant, right?"

Jake almost dropped his phone when he heard that. He stormed to the other room. When he entered it, tears were streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry!"

Sami turned around. He looked more worried than angry. So Jake came closer and let the Alpha hug him. "How did you know?" the Omega asked, sobbing.

Sami rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Your scent has changed lately. It has become sweeter. I wasn't sure what it was, but when Leon suddenly asked those questions... So it's true?"

Jake nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I messed up."

"What do you mean? This is great! It's oVe's first baby."

"But we aren't even mates."

"Yeah, about that..." Sami hesitated.

Jake freed himself from the hug and stared at him. "You don't love me, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why have you never said it?"

"I was waiting for you to do the first step. I didn't want you to feel pressured into the relationship just because I'm your leader," Sami explained and gazed into his eyes. "Jake, I love you."

A big smile appeared on Jake's face. "I love you too!"

Sami gave him a kiss before he turned to the Beta, who had watched them quietly. "Leon, go and buy cake, and let Fulton out of his cage. We have something to celebrate!"


End file.
